The Ice Princess with the Warm Heart
by Sara K M
Summary: The courtship of King Dorian X and Queen Annoura of Celieria. Written for the WA Random Line Opener Challenge.


The Ice Princess

with the Warm Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Tairen Soul **_**Series.**

All right, maybe it wasn't the best way to start a conversation. Certainly not a conversation with Princess Annoura of Capellas. Already the princess's eyes were narrowing, and her face looked even colder. Even the servants shook their heads at him. Dorian greatly wished he hadn't said that. Truly, was there anything worse that Dorian could have said to her than, "You look unwell"?

"I assure you, prince, that I am fine," the woman said as firmly as she could. "Would you still like to see the East wing?" she asked, reminding him of the plans they'd already made the night before.

The princess avoided looking at him as they moved down the carpeted hallway.

"Yes," said Dorian, still concerned. Her walk was much slower today than it had been the day before, and her head seemed to sag slightly. She really did not look well, and he wished she would at least sit down if not lay in her bed. But naturally, the princess didn't wish to discuss it. He'd only been visiting this kingdom for a few days and Dorian had already realized how proud the she was.

In fact, she may be the proudest woman alive.

"This is our music room," said Princess Annoura, as if there was nothing wrong. "We have the best instruments and the best performers. Certainly, better than you have in Celieria." Dorian nodded. Beautiful harps, flutes, and sitars all waiting to be played. "Mother and Father will certainly arrange a concert for you while you are here, Prince Dorian."

Dorian nodded. "I look forward to it." He enjoyed concerts, but what he really looked forward to was spending more time with the princess. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful, with her silky silvery blonde hair, creamy skin, and sparkling blue eyes. Remembering how he first set eyes on her, he smiled at himself despite his embarrassment. It was no surprise that he'd forgotten everything he had to say when he'd first laid eyes on her.

If only she would let him lay eyes on her face again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dorian did see Princess Annoura's beautiful face at dinner that night, but she looked worse than had before. Her blue eyes appeared weary in addition to her shoulders' sagging. He wanted to suggest that she retire early, but after the way she reacted earlier, he knew she would simply ignore him again.

"Our battered swordfish is the best in Eloran,* " Princess Annoura said as the fish was set in front of them.

"Absolutely," agreed the Queen of Capellas, staring at Dorian, obviously waiting for him to agree. She took a bit of her own fish and smiled.

Dorian tasted the fish with everyone else, and the soft, buttery taste melted in his mouth. It was great, but he was still far more interested in Princess Annoura. He studied her beautiful face again, wishing she didn't look so weary.

"If Capellas is able to make a stronger alliance with Celieria, we could become close trade partners," the King said with a sly smile, like that was all that mattered to him. His eyes deliberately landed on Dorian's and Princess Annoura's, his meaning clear. "Celieria could receive much of our wealth."

"Yes," said the queen, very interested in this prospect. "Both countries have so much to offer." She played with her ruby necklace as she spoke.

_But what about your daughter?_ Dorian wanted to ask, glancing at the princess again. In the last couple of days staying in Capellas, he had yet to see the King and Queen show any concern for their daughter at all. All they seemed to care about was how she could benefit them if she married into the Celierian royal family.

His father had warned him that Capellans had a reputation for being rather cold, unfeeling, and selfish, but he'd been unprepared for this. Did they not care for Princess Annoura's happiness? Her comfort? Her well – being?

Dorian took a sip of pinalle ** as his eyes bore into the King and Queen. How dare they treat their daughter like this? "I believe Princess Annoura herself has the most to offer Celieria," he said as he swallowed.

"Of course," the king nodded pleasantly.

"We have trained her to be a fine queen for any king," the Queen said, sipping her pinalle.

"I will be the _best_ queen," Princess Annoura said firmly as she finished a bite of fish. Her eyes stared into his with superiority despite their weariness.

Dorian sighed. Always so proud. Many would also say she was just as cold and unfeeling as her parents, but he was certain there was more too her. He sensed an… inner glow in her heart that could flourish in the right hands.

His Fey aunt, the wonderful Lady Marissya, always told him to pay attention to people that he could see that inner brightness inside them. She had told him Fey could sense who had dark hearts and who did not. Dorian knew his Fey heritage was speaking to him now. About Princess Annoura.

She may be an ice princess now, but she had a warm heart inside. He just needed to allow that warm heart to grow.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They walked in sync the next day, the soft smell of lilac filling their noses. They barely even noticed the servants watching them from a distance.

"You look beautiful today, Princess Annoura," Dorian told her as they strolled through the garden terrace. He smiled as he studied her face. Her sliver blond hair still framed her face perfectly. But her clear blue eyes were bright rather than weary and her head sat straight on her shoulders. Princess Annoura appeared much healthier today. Furthermore, the fresh air seemed to give some lovely color to her cheeks.

She certainly didn't look "unwell." Perhaps she had been simply tired the day before.

"Of course, I look beautiful," she said automatically, but her eyes didn't have that element of superiority that they did the night before.

Did they look warmly at him for a moment or was he imagining things?

He inhaled the lilac blossoms surrounding them and began to feel all tingly. "Are we able to pick some of the flowers? I think they would be lovely in your hair." He glanced at the violet flowers and then back at Princess Annoura.

Annoura smiled, and Dorian thought how she looked even more gorgeous that way. "Yes. That's a wonderful idea." Her smile grew even larger as she looked at him again.

Dorian felt his heartbeat faster and faster at the feelings coursing through him. He immediately raced to a nearby lilac bush and pulled one off it. Then he gently placed the flower behind Princess Annoura's ear, staring into her eyes as he did so.

"It looks" – he took a deep breath, inhaling the lilac and the princesses' scent simultaneously. "Perfect," he finished softly. His heartbeat faster again.

"Yes," Princess Annoura said, looking straight into his eyes as well.

And before he could think about anything else, including what the servants might say or even what the princess herself would think, Dorian pressed his lips to hers. Her lips tasted sweeter than any sugar or honey ever could, especially as he felt her kiss him in return.

Dorian felt his ice princess was already beginning to thaw.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Yet, the next day the ice princess was as cold as ever.

Her cheeks showed none of the glow they'd the day before. She didn't smile at him at all while they ate their luncheon. In fact, she barely paid any attention to him at all. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens again?" he asked, remembering how much fun it had been the day before.

Couldn't Princess Annoura thaw a little for him again?

"We saw it yesterday already," the princess said in a bored voice. "Celieria must not be very interesting if you do the same things over and over again. In Capellas we have different things to do every day." Her voice and her eyes showed how much superior Princess Annoura thought she was.

"Celieria is a wonderful country with many interesting activities," Prince Dorian said firmly. He may be courting the princess, but he wouldn't allow her to insult his homeland.

OOOOOOOOO

"What a lovely gown that is Princess," he said, admiring her as she came down to dinner later. It was a light, sheer blue that sparkled and matched perfectly with the princess's silver blonde hair. Perhaps if he complimented her, she would respond to him this time.

Princess Annoura smiled. "Naturally, it is beautiful," Her eyes displayed her superiority and pride again.

Dorian heart skipped a beat, despite her attitude. "May I escort you to dinner?" He held out his arm.

"I suppose," said the princess, accepting his arm as loosely as she possibly could.

"And after dinner, perhaps we could do some star gazing," he said as they walked. Perhaps he was pushing his luck, but Dorian thought he should keep trying tonight.

"No," Princess Annoura said, dropping his arm immediately. "I will retire early after dinner tonight."

Dorian had enough. He'd tried so hard with the princess today, especially after the wonderful day they'd shared the day before. He thought she was warming to him a little.

But he couldn't handle Princess Annoura' s dismissive attitude any longer.

"That's it, Princess." He stared straight into her eyes, feeling almost as if he was calling fire magic, he was so angry. "I've tried to be nice to you, but I am still a prince. Prince Dorian of Celieria and heir to the throne. I deserve to be treated with respect."

Princess Annoura's eyes stared right back at him, fire in her eyes as well. It was a good thing she had no magic in her ancestry, or Dorian may have been worried she'd burn him.

"Yes, you are a prince of Celieria," she said dismissively. "But I am a princess of Capellas." She held her head up high and walked ahead of him.

They spent the entire dinner glaring at each other. The king and Queen of Capellas tried to encourage them to speak pleasantly, but it was not to be. Hopefully, Princess Annoura would be more pleasant the next day.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day, as Prince Dorian readied himself for breakfast, he wondered if Princess Annoura had been so unpleasant to him because she was sacred. After all, she was a proud woman, who wouldn't like to be vulnerable.

Responding to his kiss had made her vulnerable.

Could Dorian thaw her cold exterior by exposing himself? In a big way? Would such a step cause Princess Annoura to become somewhat pleasant again? Or would she view his Fey blood as something to fear?

His heart beat faster as he entered the dining room, with Princess Annoura and her parents waiting for him. Was he truly ready for this? It didn't matter, he realized. Dorian knew he had to speak to her about his heritage, whether he liked it or not.

OOOOOOOOO

After finishing their breakfast, the King of Capellas suggested he and the princess sit on the large balcony overlooking the city.

Perfect.

He waited for Princess Annoura to sit comfortably on the wooden chair, looking beautiful as always in her light pink gown. Then he sat down himself. The wind from the sea blew gently across their faces, creating a marvelous atmosphere.

"I have magic," he suddenly blurted, cutting right through the atmosphere.

All right, that probably wasn't the best way to start this conversation, either. What did this woman do to him? He'd spent years training in speech, and now he couldn't seem to say anything right.

"That is, what I mean to say is that I'm of Fey blood." He lowered his voice, hoping the servants who were no doubt being paid to spy on them would not hear most of this conversation. "So I can weave some magic."

He dared a look at Princess Annoura who stared at him blankly. His heart beat faster. Would she be pleasant to him again?

"Would you like a glass of water, Princess?" he asked. He focused his mind on weaving Earth and Water magics, and a glass of water appeared in his hand. "Here," he handed her the water. "Don't worry, it's just water."

Princess Annoura took the drink and sipped, looking at him with a combination of admiration and what might be horror.

"I cannot weave nearly as much as a full – blooded Fey, though," he said, hoping the horror would disappear from her face soon. "Celieria is a mortal kingdom, and that is definitely the way I wish to keep it. But I can command a small amount of Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit."

He called Air magic, feeling it gathering inside him, and then released the weave. The wind stopped completely. Then he weaved the Air to blow again.

Princess Annoura's still stared at him. Although this time her eyes flashed between admiration and disgust. Why did she have to be so difficult?

Perhaps she was scared to show her true feelings again? He sent a level one spirit weave directly to her head. _I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Princess, but I thought this is something you should know if we are to continue courting. Is my magic truly a problem?_

Annoura didn't answer or look at him for far too long. But finally, her eyes met his and she gave him a soft smile. "No, it isn't." His heart skipped a beat at that look.

Perhaps blurting that he had magic hadn't been such a terrible way to begin their conversation after all. After all, she was definitely pleasant again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Princess Annoura was far more than pleasant in the coming weeks. Dorian and Annoura shared many kisses. Some of them were very intense. And walks in the secret garden. He discovered, to his delight, that Princess Annoura's ears were particularly sensitive. Dorian even weaved magic around the princess. Small things to add to her comfort or tease her. He wove air around her, making a soft breeze when it was exceptionally warm. He sent her jokes through spirit weaves when she needed cheering.

One night, Princess Annoura's parents arranged a symphony in their musical room. Dorian enjoyed the music, but he really loved sitting next to the princess. Unfortunately, she had yet to smile that night. He had a feeling it was because of her parents. Their dark hearts hurt the princess more than she would ever admit. _Your dress is much more beautiful than your mother_'s, he sent a spirit weave directly to her mind as he stared at the princess's light pink gown made of silk. _I think your mother looks rather like a horse in her gown._

Princess Annoura turned and smiled at him as the music played softly in the background. Dorian smiled back and then looked at the queen once again. She did appear like a horse in that brown dress.

Naturally, he and the princess still argued, especially considering she thought she had to look her best at all times and be the greatest at everything. Combined with Dorian's stubbornness, disagreements were inevitable. Just a few days ago, he and Princess Annoura had a huge argument about which of their palaces had a better view of their kingdoms.

Nevertheless, Dorian's conversations with the princess felt more and more natural. And her icy exterior was melting. She was shining brighter and brighter.

It was time. He wrote to his father again. Just as he did when he asked permission to stay in Capellas to court the princess. This time he inquired if his father could send something precious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as the special package arrived, Dorian took Princess Annoura to the balcony. "I know your parents expect me to propose because it would benefit me, Princess." He looked deep into her blue eyes as he spoke. "But I don't want that."

"I see," Princess Annoura said, her eyes betraying nothing. The sea crashed in the background, but other than that everything was completely silent.

"I wish to propose because it would benefit _us_," Dorian said softly. "Because I love you and wish no one else to be my queen someday. I hope you might love me as well." He held out the precious ring he asked his father to ship.

It was a silver ring he thought would go perfectly with Princess Annoura's hair. A sapphire, surrounded by a cluster of diamonds, shined in the center. "I asked my father to send this one specifically for you," he said, staring into her eyes. Of course, his father had known exactly which ring Dorian wished for and where to find it.

Annoura stared at the ring for several minutes without saying anything. Then she stared at the ocean and her kingdom in the distance. The waves crashed again.

_I know love is frightening for you, Princess, but I promise you, it is worth it. I will treat you far better in Celieria than your parents treat you here. And so, will the rest of my kingdom _he sent her in a sprit weave when her silence became unbearable.

Finally, Princess Annoura looked directly into Dorian's eyes. His heart skipped several beats. "Yes, Prince Dorian. I love you. And I will be your queen."

He slipped the ring on her finger and covered her with sweet kisses. She tasted wonderful and it made him feel as if he could fly like a tairen. *** As Dorian's lips landed on her ears, he soared even higher with each moan that escaped her lips.

"Thank you," he said when they came up for air. "You are the bravest person I've ever met, and I thank you for trusting me."

"Naturally, I'm the bravest person you've ever met," she said, as if that was obvious. "I'm the best at everything."

And of course she was the proudest, too.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Their wedding was rather ostentatious. Violin and cellos decorated the aisle, and trained birds sang in the distance. The Capellan palace was dressed in more silk bows than Dorian believed existed. The King and Queen of Capellas wore gold robes and more jewelry than he'd ever seen them wear. His parents sat on the opposite side, dressed as dignified Celierian royalty. Their robes were ruby red and the only jewelry they were their sparkling crowns. His parents had accepted the wedding skeptically. They knew Capellans were usually cold with dark hearts, but Dorian had proved that his Annoura was no longer cold to him. She was shining bright. She'd even given his parents a real smile yesterday.

Today, Princess Annoura wore a white silk gown covered in lace and pearls. Around her neck was a thick silver chain. Her hair adorned in lilac blossoms.

But all Dorian cared about was the expression on her face as she walked toward him. Her smile was wide, and her eyes were clear and focused on him. Princess Annoura was shining brighter than ever, and Dorian knew her heart was warm, if only for him.

It was hard to believe it had only been two months since he'd come to Capellas on business for his father, and now he would be leaving with a wonderful bride.

_I love you,_ he said, sending her a spirit weave as she approached him. Then wanting tease, he weaved air behind her ear, allowing the breeze to tickle her.

A lovely giggle escaped her lips, although Princess Annoura tried to keep a straight face as she finally stood next to him. It was the best moment of his life.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I don't want to return," she told him as they danced after completing their vows. "Celieria is your home, and it will be mine, too."

Dorian stared into her eyes, wondering if she really meant that. "I understand, Princess Annoura, and I'm happy to hear Celieria will be your home. But are you certain? These people may be disagreeable, but they are still your family."

"Yes, I'm certain," the princess said as they feet moved together automatically. "They don't love me, and they never have. They just use me. I never wish to see them again. And I don't wish them to influence our family. When we have children, I'd like to have the kind of relationship you have with your parents; not the one I have with mine."

Dorian nodded, understanding. Her parents' hearts were very dark. Much darker than hers. And his heart leaped as she discussed their future children. She truly was bright. _I love you,_ he told his new bride in a spirit weave as his lips touched hers again.

Princess Annoura smiled as they drew apart. "Don't call me 'princess' anymore, Dorian. My name is Annoura, and only you will have the right to use it."

"Annoura," Dorian said, pulling her closer to his chest as they danced. He loved the way it sounded on his lips. "You look well today, by the way. Very well. Beautiful, actually." He smiled as his eyes examined her dress and her body. His hands caressed the soft skin of her arms.

"Naturally," Annoura said in her superior way.

***This is the name for the whole world which the Tairen Soul Series takes place.**

**** An alcoholic beverage much like wine.**

***** Tairen are magical creatures that are a cross between large cats and dragons. They are very rare, but often referred to in this series.**


End file.
